Weapon adaptability has been and remains advantageous. Generalists have sought to add functionality to their weapon. A well known, and well documented example of enhanced functionality, namely, dual functionality, is the M203 40 mm grenade launcher. This single shot launcher was designed as a rifle attachment in order to increase the efficiency with which a soldier could alternate between bullet fire via the “host weapon,” and high energy grenade fire which was previously available via use of a dedicated, separate weapon, namely, the M79. Many interface approaches were developed in furtherance of equipping a host weapon with the M203 launcher (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,489, 5,930,935, and 6,134,823).
In addition to a primary function of propelling a munition, a variety of supplemental or secondary weapon system functions/features are advantageous and well know. For example, enhanced target sighting, target illumination, and weapon support (via shoulder strap, grip, bi-pod, tri-pod, etc.) to name but a few. To facilitate such enhanced functionality for a weapon/host weapon (i.e., the inclusion of add-on devices), an interface solution was sought, and a rail system (i.e., bracket) emerged.
The two most common interface solutions are the Rail Interface System (RIS) and Rail Adapter System (RAS), each of which is essentially a bracket, more particularly an accessory mounting rail, used in connection to small arms/weapons. The rails commonly replace the factory handguards of a host weapon system, e.g., SR-15(AR-15), M-16, or SR-25 weapon systems (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,363), and are placed directly on the receiver of the weapon. Alternately, unaltered or minimally altered host weapon rail arrangements are know, more particularly, those in which rails are added to the host weapon as opposed to substituted for a portion of the barrel handguard or the like (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,711). Either rail style/format functions so as to provide attachment points for a variety of weapon system accessories such as tactical lights and laser sighting modules.
The subject systems have their origins in military standard “MIL-STD-1913 (AR), 3 Feb. 1995” entitled “Dimensioning of Accessory Mounting Rail for Small Arms Weapon,” and an update thereto, namely, “MIL-STD-1913 Update Notice 1, 10 Jun. 1999,” each of which are incorporated herein by reference. The subject standard established methods of dimensioning accessory mounting rails for small arms weapon systems, and also established uniform accessory mounting rails and requirements that are interchangeable among the different units of the Department of Defense. As the standard was first published by the Picatinny Arsenal of New Jersey, such devices are commonly referred to as “Picatinny rails.” The standard, having been adopted by the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO), is also know by that organization's designation, namely, STANAG 2324.
The accessory mounting rail of the MIL-STD-1913 generally comprises a grooved dovetail feature that serves as a mounting platform used to mount (i.e., receive) accessories such as, for example, laser pointers, fire control devices, night vision devices, grenade launchers, optics, thermal weapon sights, etc. The dovetail or dovetail configuration of the rail is characterized by a wedge shaped cross section. Grooves of the grooved dovetail are recoil grooves which are intended to prevent fore and aft movement of a rail mounted accessory.
The RIS and RAS units generally comprise two major components, namely, a top component consisting of top, left, and right quadrants, and a bottom component consisting of a bottom quadrant. Each quadrant contains a MIL-STD-1913 rail that can be used to attach a variety of weapon accessories. Differences between the units occur in the way that they attach to the handguard cap and delta ring/barrel nut; how the units are numbered; and, the types of barrels that they can be used with.
As previously noted, known rail systems are generally, but not necessarily installed in place of the weapon handguard (i.e., substituted therefore), and are intended to provide a universal structure (i.e., a rail) for mating attachment (i.e., receipt) of accessories, e.g., a flashlight, a thermal scope, a laser, etc., to the rifle at 3, 6, 9, and 12-o'clock positions about the weapon barrel. Known systems incorporate different rail lengths and integration techniques for attachment to the weapon. Some units consist of a two-piece assembly, namely, a first portion providing rails at the 3, 9, and 12-o'clock positions, and a second portion providing a rail at/for the 6-o'clock position. It is advantageous that the rail of the 6-o'clock position be separately removable so as to permit grenade launcher installation (i.e., in lieu thereof, as each structure competes for the same physical space and generally uses the same attachment points on the weapon).
In addition to the aforementioned accessories (i.e., flashlights, scopes, aiming aids, etc.), vertical forend grips have become increasingly popular. In the rail system context, the forend grips are characterized by the well known female mounting flange which is slidingly or otherwise received upon a rail of the RAS, and thereafter selectively bound against a portion of the rail via, for example, a threaded fastener tightenable so as to engage or press against the rail and thereby secure the grip thereto (see e.g., U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. US 2006/0277809 A1).
In a departure from the ubiquitous rail solution, RM Equipment, Inc. of Miami Fla. has developed a forend grip solution for the M203, including a rail mount variant thereof, as well as a forend grip solution for use in combination with an “unaltered” host weapon. As to the former, such M203 weapon grip assembly is characterized by, among other things, an actuatable affixation structure in the form of clamp or jaw segments which are adapted to receive a rib of a handguard of the M203 launcher. An exploded view of that assembly is provided as FIG. 1, a source thereof being Applicant's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/567,264 (i.e., published U.S. Pat. Appl. No. US 2007/0271832 A1), incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. With regard to the latter, such unaltered weapon grip assembly is characterized by, among other things, an actuatable affixation structure in the form of a bar or lug which cooperatively engages apertures of a conventional lower barrel handguard of a host weapon. A fragmentary side elevation of that assembly is provided as FIG. 2, the source thereof being Applicant's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/720,567, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
While there exist a plethora of known, advantageous, battle tested rail accessory devices, they obviously are limited to affixation to a rail. In as much as such existing, or even future rail accessory devices would serve grenadiers well, an attachment solution in a launcher barrel environment remains outstanding. Moreover, it remains advantageous to provide a modular accessory interface which would serve host weapons with or without an M203 launcher. More specific features and advantages obtained in view of those features will become apparent with reference to the drawing figures and the remainder of this document.